Delic x Teen Izaya Chapther one : Anti-Delic
by Meaka420
Summary: Teen Izaya x Delic. Teen Orihara Izaya met Delic and... it didn t happen, because Delic is not a pedo in his secret life. YET IT WAS RAPE ! evil laugh [Yumeno's note : That was Meaka, i think she went crazy now . ]


Anti-Delic

(Oneshot)

Description : Teen Izaya x Delic. Teen Orihara Izaya met Delic and... it didn`t happen, because Delic is not a pedo in his secret life. YET IT WAS RAPE~! evil laugh

Contains: Yaoi, angst

Disclaim: I do not own Durarara

[Author note: Finding some good something to edit ahahah~ It`s actually teasing, without finalization, so I felt great to see Izaya in his bitchy mood. Now! Enjoy~! ]

Chapter 1

The raven teen laughs and comes closer. "I'm 17 years old and I'm the teenage version of Iza-nii. Also... I will grow up , and I will be like him."

The host blinks.

The teen shrugs. "I am cute... Of course I am cute"

"Suddenly I am the rapist..." The blonde widen eyes at the boy right in his face.

The little raven kisses his cheek smirking. "Eh?! You taste sweet by the way."

"Why thank you~" He blonde host chuckles and hangs on his small shoulders and walk you to the striptease bar.

"Oi...well I'm 17...dammit, I'm not that young."The raven rolled eyes.

"I know, i know.. but still under age, dear young informant~" The host pet his hair.

"You have no idea , how much work I did in only one week...stop treating me like a kid." Said frowning.

"Work?" The blonde attention grows and his pervert grin spread on his face*.

He smirks proudly. "Yeah, work... I can call it work , since people beg me for it."

He bursts in laugh. "Oh I guess you`re an expert at a young age~"

For a moment the host couldn`t stop of laughing, and the raven raises an eyebrow.

"You have to prove me that, kiddy~"

The kid flicks his forehead. "... Alright ... " and the blonde host takes him in the back of an alley.

The little raven smirks. "You have something in mind..."

The tall host pushes him in the corner. "I like dirty places, mind it?"

"Not at all...but if you think you'll top me you are completely wrong."

Delic laughs again for a long time.

.

.

.

"How can a kid top Delic, really? keep dreaming." The blonde recovers from the laugh season. He pushes the raven more and stares in his eyes.

The young version of Izaya grabs him by the collar and pulls him into a kiss smirking. He licks his lower lip gently. The blonde smirks enjoying it and wraps arms around the small body. The raven responds nibbling his lower lips teasingly holding by the blonde clothes.

Delic hits his head in the wall kissing you deeply and taking control.

The raven pushes his tongue in exploring every inch of the other mouth, grabbing his ass while kissing.

Then he starts to undo the host`s buttons, moaning a bit in the kiss but keeps it passionately.

The blonde got assumed by the kid, but didn`t laugh and slips an hand under the teen`s (red) shirt.

The young raven smirks and takes down his own t-shirt, but the blonde grab it and rips it shirt and throws the pieces away.

The little get angry and bites the other`s neck roughly.

The taller pushes Izaya away and lifts his body holding your back in the wall. "So, are you sure, you wanna do this?"

The shorty forces to think his topper position. "You will be the bottom one."

Delic ignores his chit chat and lets him down and takes off his pants looking into your eyes.

"If you are going to suck it I don't mind at all..." The annoying teen laughs. Yet the blonde laughs too and gets up, throwing your pants randomly. "I don`t feel like that, kiddy..." He grabs the teen`s hair and forces you in knees unzipping his own pants.

"Ugh...so rough and rude." The young forces a smirk. The tall smirks back and forces the other to lick his thing. He licks the tip of it teasingly. Keeps licking then takes it in his mouth starting to suck it.

The blonde grabs his hair and forces his mouth deep through. "Well, that s why I fked even Yuno Gasai~"

The raven didn`t pay attention and goes more faster then stops sucking. "Oh, so rough, how do you think I will make sex with you?'

Who said that I`ll fuck a kid?" He felt that it`s enough a blowjob for a kid to deal with, yet wanted a full service. "Kidy please, continue your job~ " He smirks and hold a hand in his dark hair.

"No I won't continue." He shrugs and sits up just to tease him and gets his pants back.

Delic burst in laugh and leans on the wall behind, zipping his pants. "Then, how are you supposed to leave this place without a shirt?" He laughs more looking at the naked teen.

"I will just home like this" He stretches and smirks.. "...People will see my awesome body for once

in their life..."

The host laughs and gives the kid his own shirt, while he only get the white coat instead. "Take this, there are a lot of rapists outside."

The child smirks listening. "Well... thank you~ " He puts the host shirt on him and stop laughing.

The older turns head and laughs hiding his face.

"What's so amusing?" He raises an eyebrow.

"It s hard to say it... but you are under age , yet you dare to top me. I should gain a medal for not

getting in pedo stuffs." He chuckles and pats the little`s shoulder."Go home kid and stop hanging out with older men." He fix his shirt better on the young raven and lights a cigarette watching him go from the back alley. He thought that he really need a medal for not raping the child.

[Meaka420: Ahh.. This fanfic is messed up and Delic was a jerk in the rp, but as long as I am an Izaya hater, I enjoyed how he did it with the poor Chibi~ Ja~! ]


End file.
